The Definition of a Kiss
by Madilayn
Summary: How do you define your first kiss? For the "first kiss" challenge at Gatchamania


**Title:** The definition of a Kiss

**Author:** Madilayn

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** BotP

**Characters / Pairings:** Mark/Princess

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Sandy Frank and Tatsunoko.

**Summary:** Exactly how do you define your first kiss?

**Author Notes:** For my own "First Kiss" challenge at Gatchamania

The first time she kissed him they were ten. It was her birthday and Princess was so pleased with the gift Mark had given her, that she kissed him. On the lips. It was brief, and both of them kept their mouths tightly closed.

Princess couldn't decide which was worse though – Mark's look of stunned amazement or Jason's giggle.

Mark remembered most the taste of her.

The first time he kissed her, they were thirteen. It was a school dance, and he decided he had to kiss her before anybody else did.

They weren't alone – there were other couples there, busy kissing – but the dim light made it seem as though they were.

First, he had to work out what you did with noses. Princess' nose bleed stopped after a few minutes, and she didn't seem too angry with him. At least, she wasn't hitting him, which was sort of the same thing with Princess.

As kisses go, it did leave a lot to be desired. Princess found it slobbery, wet and disgusting – even if it was Mark! But, it was a kiss from Mark. And she would never turn that down!

Mark re-discovered the taste of her.

When Princess turned 16, Jason kissed her. Apart from Mark, she had, by now, been kissed a number of times, and realised that Jason was a _very_ good kisser. One of the best, in fact.

Mark was jealous. Jason had worked out what do to with noses, and it didn't seem to slobbery. Princess certainly seemed to be enjoying it. He remembered her taste.

After that, Anderson called both Mark and Jason into his office and gave them the talk about leaving Princess alone.

Jason shrugged. Mark craved her taste.

Mark learned how to kiss. He found that if he didn't see Princess, he could forget how much he craved her taste.

By the time they were 21, he admitted to himself how much he loved her. It was Jason who first pointed it out to him – after Jason had had to knock him down and sit on him when they saw Princess kissing her current boyfriend.

Mark had to admit, after that, that he was jealous of the other men Princess had kissed. Jason pointed out that Princess felt the same about Mark's girlfriends.

Jason also pointed out that he had to forcibly take Princess down to Centre Neptune the day that she saw a girl leaving Mark's place early one morning.

It was either that or put the girl in question under the protection of Galaxy Security.

Mark pointed out that they were Galaxy Security. Jason agreed. Mark got the point. Well, all the points.

He decided. He was going to kiss Princess again. And this time, he knew what do to about noses. He knew how not to slobber.

And he was damn sure he was now a better kisser than Jason!

The first time they kissed they were alone. It was the middle of the day, and they were both sitting on the cliff tops on the crescent shaped island that was Centre Neptune.

Neither of them could be sure which one initiated the kiss. It started as a gradual drawing closer, and Mark took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He was surprised at the kiss he felt on the side of his cheek, and when he looked at her, she had a slight smile on her face.

They kissed. Noses went in the right place, and there was no slobber involved (well, no more than the usual amount).

Princess loved it.

The kiss broke and they smiled at each other. "Our first kiss," she said.

"We've kissed before," said Mark, a little confused.

"No. I kissed you. You kissed me. This is the first time we've kissed." Princess was quite insistent.

Mark smiled and kissed her again. She kissed back. "Our second kiss," he said.

Mark realised that she tasted even better – and this time, he would be able to taste his fill.


End file.
